The Angel of Darkness
by VampireSiren
Summary: Christina always believed that the dead could never be brought back to life once they have died. A psychic medium since a child, Chris will experience a paranormal activity that she never thought was possible - the rebirth of her best friend Eric. EricxOC (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. INFO

Name: Christina Rogers

Age: 19

Hair: Black, waist-length

Eyes: Hazel brown

Nicknames: Chris, Christi, Raven

Occupation: Psychic; Solo keyboard/bass player and Singer

Personality: playful, Goth, tomboyish, caring

Likes: Gothic jewelry, clothes and makeup; music, singing, drawing, walking in the cemetery, occult, mysteries

History: Ever since she was a child, Christina possessed the power to see the paranormal – whether they were phantoms, demons, devils, angels, or the spirits of the departed – those who are still bound to the Earth due to their sorrow, loneliness; maybe even resentment. She never knew the reason she was given this "gift", but Christina never bothered to ask. However, when Chris was thirteen, she found her parents murdered in their own home; it was obvious a sadistic, Satanic cult was responsible – the upside-down pentagrams that were drawn on the walls in her parents' blood, the numeral XV carved on the floor as well as the "Devil" card of the Tarot deck, and her mother's heart was ripped violently out of her body. The police were able to find evidence leading to the guilt of the Satanic cult known as "End of the World"; before the men responsible for the deaths of Chris' parents were convicted, each of the five men were found assassinated in a gory manner. The only way the police could prove their deaths were committed by the same person were due to the numeral "XVIII" – the symbol of the "Death" card – which was written on their foreheads, and the symbol of a crow spreading its wings in flight was drawn in blood. During her time in High School, Chris became close friends with Eric Draven and eventually developed romantic feelings for him.

Mother: Naomi Greythorn

Age: 39 (deceased)

Hair: Black, knee-length

Eyes: Green

Occupation: Crime & Mystery novelist

Father: Christopher Rogers

Age: 41 (deceased)

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Eyes: Hazel Brown

Occupation: Musician

Brother: Michael Rogers

Age: 23

Hair: brown, short

Eyes: Green

Occupation: FBI Agent

Sister-in-law: Serena Nielson

Age: 22

Hair: Sandy blonde, elbow-length

Eyes: Blue

Occupation: Veterinarian; Fortune Teller


	2. Chapter 01 Death

_**Father always believed and told me that when someone dies, a crow carries that soul to the land of the dead…**_

_**However, when something so terrible happens to the soul before he/she died and brought sadness, then they'll carry that heavy burden with them; their soul cannot rest peacefully**_

_**But sometimes - just sometimes - when the soul's despair is too great, the crow can bring him/her back from death to make the wrong things right**_

**(October 30****th**** – Devil's Night)**

**Michael's POV**

"**Good God," I muttered to myself in utter disbelief looking down the broken window at the scene under me as Eric's corpse was carried away from the crime scene; Christina was still in a fit of tears as the paramedics wrapped an oxygen mask around Shelley's face as she struggled to breathe. She was stabbed repeatedly in the chest and sexually assaulted before the police came; everything in the room was filled with scattered glass, books and shelves turned upside-down, photographs smashed into pieces – hell, the place was in complete shambles. Plus, I could confirm that robbery wasn't the motive here.**

"**Hey Mikey," Albrecht called out getting my attention while he was smoking a cigarette, "take a look at this."**

**I turned my attention to the wedding card in his hand, "Yeah, Shelley and Eric were engaged and were about to have their wedding tomorrow."**

**Everyone was either taking photographs of the scene, dusting objects for fingerprints, or looking through Shelley and Eric's belongings.**

"**Who the fuck gets married on Halloween anyhow?" An officer near Shelley's wedding dress asked himself.**

"**Nobody," I replied.**

**Shelley was still gasping for breath as Christi still clutched her hand as reassurance that she'll survive this mess.**

"**Sir," one of the paramedics said to me, "we have to move her."**

"**All right," I complied, "take her to the hospital."**

"**All right, guys," the paramedic said to the others, "let's do it." He and the two other paramedics heaved Shelley off of the floor.**

"**Wait!" Christina exclaimed, standing up, "Please take me with her."**

"**Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you cannot—"**

"**Let her go with you," I told the paramedic. He looked at me in disbelief; I explained, "She's my sister, and she's a close friend to Shelley; she's not going to take "no" for an answer, sir."**

**He nodded, telling me it was acceptable, and Chris followed them out of the room.**

"**Devil's fuckin' Night!" Another officer complained, "what's the count so far, Michael?"**

"**One hundred forty-three fires, sir." I answered.**

"**They're slacking off from last year."**

"**Three hours to go," Albrecht muttered, "maybe they're just slow starters."**

**I immediately left the house to be greeted by the annoying news reporters outside. They repetitively asked me about the homicide, and if we had any leads that could point to a suspect.**

**Your POV **

**While I was walking to follow Shelley being transported into an Ambulance vehicle, I caught sight of a crow sitting on top of the building above me. It gazed at me in curiosity before cawing. I was blocking all the commotion around me, except for a detective arguing with Officer Albrecht and my brother about Shelley. As I got inside the truck, I saw a familiar teenager with her blonde hair who had her hair in a ponytail and kept her skateboard by her side; she was trying to get out of the large crowd.**

"**Sarah!" Michael exclaimed, as she went to Shelley's side, "now stand back."**

"**Where's Eric?" Shelley asked my brother in a weak voice. Michael assured her that he would be fine, but Sarah and I knew – Eric was already dead. He told Shelley to relax after she asked him to tell Eric to take care of Sarah. Soon, she was in the car alongside me.**

"**Chris?" She asked me, grasping my wrist in a weak attempt.**

"**Don't worry Shelley," I comforted her, clutching her bloody hand in mine, "you'll be okay; I'll be here until the hospital gets you all fixed up."**

**I started to cry, "Just don't give up. I don't want to lose anyone dear to me again. Just hang on."**

**I stayed by Shelley's side – even after she was admitted to the hospital, and during her time in the emergency care… I was there with her for the thirty hours she struggled for life… until she died.**

**Sarah, my family and myself wouldn't be the same again…**

**I knew deep down in my heart that Shelley and Eric – my best friends ever since I met them – were gone, but in one year after their murder, I was about to see someone I never expected…**

**Sorry about the short chapter! I'll update Ice Queen very soon!**


End file.
